tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Magic
Blood Magic, or Hemomancy, is a subschool of Necromancy. Widely reviled for its disturbing uses and results, practitioners of Blood Magic are rare in Tolas, leading to a number of different techniques that exist independent of one another across the world. Perhaps the two most noted groups of Hemomancers are the Vampires of Stovakor and the Blood Mages of the Tyrant Thrones. The practice is considered 'dirty' by the mages of Telinor though there are few practitioners in the Legions of Quel'Doran. Blood Magic Mechanics Blood Mage Prestige Class Requirements To qualify to become a bloodmage, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Feats: Bloodmage Initiate, Spell Focus (any school). Spells: Able to cast 3rd-level arcane spells. Class Skills The Bloodmage’s class skills (and the key abilities for each skill) are Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Bloodmages gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known When a new bloodmage level is gained, the character gains new spells as if she had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. She does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if she is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If the character had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a bloodmage, she must decide which class she adds the new level to for the purpose of determining spells per day. Blood Pool At 1st level, a bloodmage gains a pool of blood points, representing an overload of her system with excess blood to extend her arcane abilities beyond their normal level. A bloodmage’s normal pool of blood points is equal to her bloodmage level. Blood points can be spent at the time of casting to cast a spell without using that spell’s spell slot. The spell slot remains unused (for spontaneous casters), or the spell is recalled as if it had not been cast (for spellcasters who prepare spells). Retaining a spell or spell slot in this manner costs a number of blood points equal to the spell’s level, and these points must be spent at the time of casting. Blood points do not give spellcasters access to spells they don’t already know or have prepared. In addition, the bloodmage may push herself via her bloodsurge ability in order to gain a number of extra blood points, but such exertion is a dangerous gamble. If the bloodmage’s current number of blood points is greater than her class level but less than or equal to twice her class level, she gains the sickened condition. If her exertions push her beyond twice her normal blood point level, she immediately flies into a homicidal rage, striking out randomly with her most damaging attacks and abilities at friends and foes alike for 1d6 rounds or until her blood pool is reduced to 0 (whichever comes first). At the end of the rage, her blood points drop to 0, her hit points drop to –1, and she begins dying. Each day, when the bloodmage rests to regain spells, she regains blood points up to her class level but not beyond (so if her bloodmage level is 5 but she currently has 8 points, she remains at 8 until she spends the extra points). Some bloodmages conduct constant rituals involving leeches or exsanguination in an attempt to regulate their systems. These rituals, which must be undertaken daily during spell preparation, give the bloodmage the option of subtracting 1 point from any surging rolls (see below) after the results are known, but at the price of a non-cumulative –2 penalty to Constitution. This penalty cannot be removed, save by the bloodmage abandoning the rituals for a day (also during spell preparation), which removes it immediately. Bloodsurge A bloodmage can exert herself as a free action to instantly gain extra blood points, but doing so puts her at risk of a dangerous collapse. At 1st level, the bloodmage can bloodsurge twice per day to gain 1d4 points. At 4th, she can surgethree times per day, and the die roll becomes 1d8. At 8th, she can surge four times per day, and the roll becomes 1d12. Corpulence At 3rd level, a bloodmage begins the process of deliberately and magically growing mounds of blood-laden flesh, usually resulting in large, tumor-like protrusions on their backs or neck. This mutation of their form grants a +1 natural armor bonus. At 7th level, this bonus increases to +2 but reduces her speed by 10 feet. This penalty stacks with the penalty from the Bloodmage Initiate feat. This reduction in speed can never reduce the bloodmage’s speed below 5 feet, nor does it affect magical flying effects. Steal Blood Three times per day the Blood Mage may cast the spell Vampiric Touch as a supernatural ability. In addition, the Blood Mage can forgo gaining temporary hit points and instead immediately gain 2d6 Blood Points, these Blood Points count towards the Blood mage's total Blood Pool for the purposes of casting spells or other effects. Awaken Blood Awaken Blood (Su): At 8th level and higher, a Bloodmage can bestow momentary consciousness on an opponent’s blood. If he or she hits a foe with a melee touch attack, the opponent’s blood tries to get free of its confinement—all at once. The pressure disrupts the victim’s tissues, dealing 10d10 points of damage. This ability is usable only once per day, but a blood magus can try to use it again later in the day if his previous attempt failed. The effect is instantaneous. Constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, undead, and any creatures without blood or a similar substance within their bodies are immune to this effectCategory:Homerules Category:Prestige Class Category:In-World Concepts Category:Magic